Be Here with Me, My Candy!
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo adalah hal paling buruk yang pernah Sungjong pikirkan. Ia terlalu gegabah dan tak mempertimbangkan konsekuensinya. Memang bisa apa dirinya tanpa hyung-nya itu?


Fanfic

Rated – T (Romance, Love. MyungJong shipper/BlackLemon~)

Be Here with Me, My Candy!

.

Pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo adalah hal paling buruk yang pernah Sungjong pikirkan. Ia terlalu gegabah dan tak mempertimbangkan konsekuensinya. Memang bisa apa dirinya tanpa hyung-nya itu?

Ia adalah tipe orang yang sekali lihat langsung ketahuan bahwa dirinya lemah. Ia sering di-bully di sekolah. Ia gampang sekali ketakutan. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat dirinya selalu menjadi sasaran empuk. Tetapi justru sekarang dirinya tengah berjalan sendirian di jalanan sepi saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Ia benar-benar salah karena telah meninggalkan apartemen Myungsoo. Sekarang kemana ia akan pergi? Asrama sekolah pasti sudah tutup. Sungjong sudah menghubungi Hoya beberapa kali tapi terus tersambung pada mailbox.

"Masa' sudah tidur sih? Hoya-hyung akhir-akhir ini jarang bisa dihubungi." Gerutu Sungjong saat terakhir kali ia mencoba menghubungi Hoya.

Hoya tinggal di asrama sekolah sekamar dengan Dongwoo.

Sejenak Sungjong berpikir untuk menghubungi Sunggyu, tapi sepertinya hyung satu itu sedang bersama Woohyun. Sungjong tak begitu menyukai Woohyun, lelaki itu jarang mau mengalah pada dirinya.

 _"_ _Kau kemana Jongie?"_ – Pesan masuk dari Myungsoo.

Sungjong menggerutu tanpa suara. Kim Myungsoo benar-benar tak tahu malu. Sungjong menolak untuk membalas pesan itu. Ia tak mau pesannya bersanding dengan nama kontak cewek yang SMS-nya memenuhi pesan masuk di ponsel Myungsoo.

"Aku memang salah karena meninggalkan apartemen Myungsoo, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Biar saja ia bingung mencariku! Tahu rasa dia!"

Menyimpan nomor senior cantik yang terkenal di sekolah mereka. Padahal sudah punya Lee Sungjong.

Memangnya namja ini masih kurang cantik?!

Myungsoo benar-benar minta diberi pelajaran!

Handphone Sungjong berdering. Panggilan masuk dari Myungsoo.

Sungjong segera mengetuk tombol merah di layar. Kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

Detik berikutnya sebuah pesan masuk: " _YAA!_ "

Sungjong merengut. "Aku yang harusnya 'YA!'" ia membentak handphonenya sendiri.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan! Sudah jam berapa ini? Angkat teleponku!_ " Itu bunyi pesan berikutnya dari Myungsoo.

Haha! Tahu rasa dia! Sungjong akan menang malam ini. Memangnya hanya Myungsoo yang bisa menganggap hubungan ini main-main?

…

Lalu, kembali sebuah panggilan masuk.

Sungjong jengkel. Ia menekan tombol hijau. "Mau apa?"

"PULANG!" Raung Myungsoo.

Dan Sungjong benar-benar terkejut. Bahunya terlonjak, bahkan hampir saja handphone-nya terlepas dari genggamannya.

Detik itu nyali Sungjong lenyap tanpa sisa. L yang terkenal _stay cool_ benar-benar sedang dikuasai sosok gelap 'Myungsoo'.

"Tidak." Bisik Sungjong gemetar. Ia berpikir; paling tidak Myungsoo harus membujukya. Meski ia tak yakin dengan bentakan tadi lelaki itu masih bersedia merayunya.

"Kau dimana?" Nada itu terdengar menahan marah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dan itu adalah jawaban jujur.

"Kau ini benar-benar! Sebenarnya apa maumu keluar malam-malam dan tersesat seperti itu?"

Sungjong punya alasan untuk 'keluar malam-malam', tetapi ia sungguh tak menyangka dirinya juga akan tersesat.

"Aku akan menginap dengan Hoya saja."

"Kau pikir gerbang sekolah masih dibuka? Jangan bodoh! Lagipula kau sedang tersesat. Carilah penunjuk jalan atau apa! Cari tahu kau itu sedang di mana. Kalau sudah, beritahu aku, sekarang juga aku akan berangkat. Kau diamlah di halte. Oh jangan! Carilah toko 24 jam dan diam di sana. Dan jangan kemana-mana! Lee Jongie! Kau akan meneriman hukuman-mu malam ini juga!"

"Mwo?" Apa maksudnya yang terakhir itu?

"Dengar?"

"I…iya. Tapi yang terakhir tidak dengar. Suara Hyung terputus." Kata Sungjong buru-buru. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia menutup telepon.

Apa ia akan menuruti perkataan Myungsoo dan ikut pulang?

Tentu tidak! Sudah diputuskan tadi bahwa Sungjong harus menang malam ini dan Myungsoo harus diberi pelajaran!

Apa tadi kata Myungsoo? Jangan ke halte?

Oke! Sekarang Sungjong akan mencari halte saja.

.

" _Di mana?_ " Tanya Myungsoo lewat SMS setelah sepuluh menit berlalu.

Sungjong tidak langsung membalas.

Myungsoo ini benar-benar! Kenapa ia terlalu khawatir seperti ini. Sungjong berpikir sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. Jika nanti dia sungguh-sungguh marah, maka niat Sungjong untuk memberinya pelajaran tak akan seru lagi.

Padahal Sungjong ingin menang. Tetapi jika Myungsoo marah begini, semua pasti malah akan berakhir dengan: dirinya terpaksa mendesah semalaman di ranjang bersama Myungsoo. Seperti yang dulu-dulu.

Myungsoo benar-benar tak bisa toleransi jika sudah kehilangan sosok L dalam kepalanya.

Sungjong heran mengapa lelaki itu masih punya banyak penggemar di sekolah.

Padahal Sungjong ingin yang: "Chagiyaa~ kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa aku bersalah atas sesuatu? Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini. Aku tak akan main-main lagi. Kontak cewek itu akan kuhapus selamanya."

"Seperti itu!" Gerutu Sungjong sambil menghadap sebuah papan petunjuk bergambar denah yang berada di dekat halte.

Beruntung halte ini sepi. Sungjong bisa dengan leluasa menggerutu sambil menggertakkan kaki.

"Apartemen Myungsoo sekitar sini. Tadi aku melewati taman ini. Itu artinya, halte ini berada di sekitar sini. Aishh, jauh juga…"

Sungjong mengetikkan nama tempat ia berada sekarang, kemudian mengirimkannya kepada Myungsoo sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa kau pergi sejauh itu? Sekarang katakan kau di toko apa?" Balas Myungsoo setelah satu menit berlalu.

"Cari saja sendiri." Kirim Sungjong.

Maka, langsung sebuah panggilan masuk: "YA!" Bentak Myungsoo lagi. "Lee Sungjong, kumohon berhentilah membuatku khawatir. Rumahmu itu jauh dari kota ini. Aku sudah janji pada Nyonya Lee untuk menjagamu tetap aman di apartemenku. Kenapa kau mempersulitku? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tidak jelas begini?"

Mwo? Mempersulit katanya?

Sungjong kesal mendengarnya.

"Myungsoo-hyung… L-hyung, dua-duanya! Kau itu kekasihku 'kan? Aku sudah bertoleransi untuk menerima masing-masing kepribadianmu itu. Dan kau juga sudah janji untuk terus menjagaku. Tapi kenapa di handphone-mu masih…"

Suara Sungjong tercekat di tenggorokan.

Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di halte. Awalnya ia kira dirinya beruntung karena tempat ini sepi. Tetapi betapa bodoh dirinya!

"Hyung…?" Panggil Sungjong, tanpa sadar dengan nada gemetar.

"Sungjongie! Ada apa?!"

"Hyung… cepat ke sini." Rengek Sungjong.

"Di mana? Kau di mana!"

"Halte."

Myungsoo benar-benar ingin marah. Tetapi sesuatu sedang terjadi dengan Sungjong.

.

.

"Laki-laki?" Gumam pria yang berdiri di hadapan Sungjong dengan heran.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sungjong mendekap handphone-nya di dada. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur. Myungsoo akan segera datang! Seperti yang dikatakannya sebelum menutup telepon tadi.

Tetapi ia takut sekali.

Tentu saja ia takut. Dua orang pria dengan tampang menakutkan sedang mendekatinya. Dan mereka memperhatikan Sungjong dengan ganjil. Mereka pasti berniat buruk terhadapnya!

"Hei kau!" Satu pria berjalan makin dekat.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sungjong takut-takut.

"Ya ampun.. dia benar-benar laki-laki!" Ia memberitahu temannya.

"Eh?" Sungjong tak mengerti.

Pria lainnya ikut mendekat. Membuat Sungjong berinisiatif semakin mundur.

"Haiissh! Sialan! Untung kita tidak langsung menyeretnya ke mobil."

"Mwo?" Sungjong mendelik lebar. Mau apa sebenarnya mereka ini?

"Kalau begitu ambil saja barang-barangnya! Cepat!"

 _Heh? Perampok?_ Pikir Sungjong.

"Sebentar! Aku tidak keberatan meski dia laki-laki. Ya ampun lihat! dia cantik sekali!"

Apa?! Sungjong ingin teriak mendengar yang baru saja pria ini ucapkan. Kurang ajar sekali dia!

Detik berikutnya pria ini menangkap lengan Sungjong.

"Apa-apan ini! Lepaskan!" Sungjong terkejut dan mulai berontak. Dugaan buruknya tentang mereka ternyata benar.

"Kau manis sekali! Apa kau benar-benar laki-laki?!" Pria ini tertawa-tawa dengan menjijikkan. Tangan lainnya mulai menangkap bahu Sungjong.

Sementara pria yang lain hanya membuang muka dengan bosan.

"Lepaskan!" Sungjong bergerak risih saat pria itu memegang pinggangnya. Dia berniat menyingkap naik baju yang dipakai Sungjong!

"Biar aku memastikan sesuatu dulu."

"Tidak!" Teriak Sungjong. Berusaha mendorong pria di depannya, tapi semua usahanya tak benar-benar berhasil. Ia ingin teriak minta tolong.

Sekelebat bayangan Myungsoo lewat di benaknya.

 _Hyung.. tolong aku. Aku janji tak akan pergi lagi!_

Sungjong terjatuh dalam usahanya mendorong dan menghindari gerakan tangan pria itu, yang sejak tadi terus saja menarik Sungjong mendekat dan meraba ujung bajunya.

Sungjong reflek berteriak saat pria itu tiba-tiba duduk di atas perutnya. Mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Sungjong.

Benak Sungjong kini dipenuhi Myungsoo.

 _Tunggu! Hanya Myungsoo yang boleh memperlakukannya seperti ini! Cuma Myungsoo yang boleh menyentuhnya hingga seperti ini!._

Sungjong kembali berteriak namun rasanya percuma.

Tiba-tiba Sungjong merasa angin menerpa seluruh bagian perutnya. Pria ini berhasil menyingkap bajunya hingga sebatas dada.

 _Myungsoo-hyung!_

Lee Sungjong menangis.

"Lihat! Bahkan kulitmu seperti perempuan!"

Saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar deru mesin mobil dari kejauhan, namun detik berikutnya sorotan lampu mobil sudah melesat di depan halte. Mobil itu menderu. Tapi tiba-tiba mendecit terhenti. Disusul suara "BRUKKK" keras. Seseorang baru saja ditabrak.

Pria di atas Sungjong terlonjak berdiri saat melihat temannya baru saja terhempas jatuh ke aspal dan masuk ke kolong mobil.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Myungsoo turun dengan satu gerakan gesit.

Dan tanpa jeda lagi, lengan Myungsoo terayun. Menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah di hadapannya. Lalu menarik kembali kerah baju pria itu, dan meninjunya lagi.

Sementara itu, Sungjong menarik turun bajunya dan duduk memeluk lutut. Tubuhnya tanpa diduga bergetar begitu hebat. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Pria lain yang sempat tertabrak mobil Myungsoo sekarang merangkak keluar. Siap membantu temannya yang kewalahan.

Tetapi, sungguh! Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari perkelahian ini.

Kim Myungsoo. Sekalipun tubuhnya kurus dan terkesan lemah. Dia tak pernah kalah.

…

Sungjong terus menangis di perjalan pulang. Ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat.

Sedangkan Myungsoo menyetir. Tampak goresan luka di bawah bibirnya. Ia membuka jendela mobil lebar-lebar hingga angin malam masuk ke seluruh penjuru mobilnya. Dan ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Beruntung sekarang hampir tengah malam dan jalanan yang mereka lewati sedang sepi.

Sungjong ingin minta maaf saat itu juga, tetapi dirinya juga masih tertekan dan sedikit trauma. Tak ada kata-kata yang sanggup keluar dari bibirnya jika begini.

Tiba-tiba saja, Myungsoo menampar kemudi.

Nafasnya memburu kencang.

Tetapi, setelah itu, ia mulai mengemudi dengan pelan. Lalu, saat berikutnya, mobil itu semakin menepi, dan akhirnya berhenti di pinggir jalanan sepi.

Sungjong tahu Myungsoo ingin bicara. Pikiran lelaki ini pasti sedang berkecamuk dan ingin segera mendapat penjelasan dari Sungjong.

Maka Sungjong menoleh dan berniat angkat bicara.

"Sungjongie?!" Panggil Myungsoo lebih dulu, membuat Sungjong terkejut.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Myungsoo menunduk saat mengatakan pertanyaan itu.

"Eh? Aku…" _Myungsoo tak marah?_

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Myungsoo meremas-remas tangannya sendiri dengan gelisah.

"Aku… aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Mereka… mereka hanya menakutiku." Sungjong mengusap sudut matanya.

"Aku melihatnya Sungjongie… Salah satu dari mereka mencoba membuka bajumu."

Tenggorokan Sungjong tercekat. Itu adalah kenyataan yang ingin ia sangkal. Bahwa dirinya baru saja dilecehkan oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Aku…" Air mata Sungjong mengalir tanpa permisi. "Aku.., entahlah hyung.."

Myungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik bahu kekasihnya itu. Berusaha memeluknya.

"Hyung tidak marah?"

"Aku marah karena kau pergi. Aku akan marah, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Aku minta maaf…"

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan Sungjongie. Dan tidak hanya harus bertanggung-jawab karena telah pergi tanpa permisi, kau juga harus bertanggung-jawab karena membuatku harus berkelahi dan terluka."

"Aku minta maaf…" Ulang Sungjong.

"Kau pikir itu cukup? Sudah kubilang kau akan kuhukum."

"Hyung…" Rengek Sungjong. Mengingat dirinya baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, kenapa Myungsoo masih mengungkit hal semacam itu?

"Kau akan mengerjakan PR-ku selama seminggu." Myungsoo tersenyum.

"Hyung…" Dan mendengar itu, Sungjong semakin merengek.

"Hehe~ sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan kejadian barusan. Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu karena agak terlambat datang. Yang jelas mereka tak sungguh-sungguh melakukan apapun padamu. Lupakan yang mereka katakan maupun yang mereka lakukan. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap milikku. Kau kepunyaanku. Lemon candy-ku. Hanya aku yang bisa mengunyahmu!"

Myungsoo mengusap pipi kekasihnya.

…

"Jadi, kau marah dan pergi karena ini?" Myungsoo mengayun-ayunkan handphone touch-screen nya.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang TV.

"Ne.. 'kan kupikir itu pacarmu." Jawab Sungjong sambil mengoleskan jari telunjuknya pada salep.

"Kau mengira aku selingkuh, begitu?"

Sungjong mengangguk sejenak, lalu mengulurkan jarinya pada bibir Myungsoo.

Myungsoo memiringkan muka, mendekat pada Sungjong untuk menunjukkan luka di bibirnya.

"Dia kakak kelas kita." Katanya masih berusaha bicara. "Dia yang dulu membantuku untuk mendekatimu."

"Eh?"

"Aduh!"

"Ah! Mian.."

"Hati-hati!"

"Jadi dia yang dulu pernah minta alamat email-ku, dan memberikannya padamu?" Sungjong kembali mengolesi bibir Myungsoo.

"Ya." Jawab Myungsoo sinis.

"Kenapa dia berubah drastis begitu? aku kan jadi tidak mengenalinya? Seingatku dia dulu gadis yang kurang populer karena pendiam."

"Memang. Sekarang jadi cantik begitu, aku juga awalnya tidak mengenali fotonya, saat pertama dia menyapaku lewat SMS dan mengirimiku fotonya."

"Harusnya dia menyapaku juga."

"Mungkin dia kira aku masih playboy, dan suka ganti-ganti pacar seperti waktu di SMP." Myungsoo nyengir, tapi langsung kesakitan.

Sungjong memukul pundak kekasihnya itu. Menyebut dirinya sendiri playboy, sangat membuat Sungjong tak nyaman dan nantinya akan kepikiran.

"Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku langgeng denganmu kok."

Sungjong diam.

"Makanya jangan main kabur begitu saja. Kekasihku itu hanya satu, dan itu kau, Lee Sungjong."

Sungjong tersipu, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Auuww! YAA!" Myungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari jari kekasihnya itu.

Sungjong nyengir, bersalah.

"Senang sih senang, Jongie! Tapi bibirku baru saja pecah, ingat?"

"Maaf… hehe"

"Kau tidak ingin bibirku cepat sembuh? Kau pikir bibir mana lagi yang boleh menciummu?"

Sungjong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo dia malah pasang muka manis begitu! Apa kau kira dengan keadaan begini aku tak bisa menyerangmu?"

Sekarang Sungjong menggeleng sambil menjauhkan bahunya.

"Makanya, berhentilah bersikap terlalu cemburu."

"Ne…"

"Apalagi sampai kabur begitu."

"Ne.."

…

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Sungjong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu yang ia rasakan sementara Myungsoo pergi ke sekolah dan meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen.

Dirinya memang tidak ke sekolah selama dua hari ini. Alasannya sakit. Tetapi sebenarnya dia hanya ingin tenang dulu dan tak ingin pergi keluar maupun bertemu orang-orang asing.

Tetapi justru ketika ia sendirian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dan sangat mengganjal. Seperti sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan.

Padahal Myungsoo sudah memaafkannya. Padahal Myungsoo juga sudah menghajar dua pria menakutkan itu hingga mereka lari kalang-kabut dengan luka-luka mengenaskan.

Tapi, tetap saja seperti ada yang tidak beres. Seolah menempel di tubuh Sungjong dan sulit lepas. Entah apa itu, dan bagaimana cara menghilangkannya, Sungjong tak tahu.

.

Sungjong terus memikirkan hal itu seharian. Maka, sore hari, saat Myungsoo pulang, ia langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam pada aroma tubuh Myungsoo. Cara ini sering berhasil membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik tiap kali ada masalah.

"Kenapa, chagi?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil balas mendekap bahu Sungjong.

Sungjong menggeleng.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya bingung."

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung.." Sungjong mendongak pada wajah Myungsoo. "Sejak kejadian malam itu, rasanya ada yang mengganjal."

"Hm?" Myungsoo tak mengerti.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di tubuhku, dan membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman."

"Di tubuhmu? Kenapa? Ada apa memangnya?" Myungsoo melepas pelukannya dan mulai memperhatikan Sungjong dari atas hingga bawah.

"Itu hanya perasaanku, hyung… secara harfiah tidak benar-benar ada."

Myungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian bertanya: "Jangan tersinggung ya, sayang. Tapi, apakah malam itu, orang itu sempat menyentuhmu?"

Sekarang Sungjong yang berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. "Hanya tanganku, orang itu terus menarik lenganku, dan bajuku." Ucap Sungjong dengan raut risih.

"Dia tak menyentuh perutmu?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil mengelus pinggang kekasihnya.

Dan dengan jujur Sungjong menggeleng.

Myungsoo menjauh dan melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Sungjong. Mencoba berpikir. Tetapi, tepat saat itu juga perasaan ganjil itu kembali menyergap dalam diri Sungjong.

"Tunggu hyung!"

Myungsoo kembali menoleh. Ketika Sungjong tiba-tiba menarik kedua lengannya mendekat.

Sepertinya sekarang Sungjong tahu apa yang salah. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya selama dua hari ini. Sekarang Sungjong tahu alasannya!

"Hyung… malam ini kita lakukan ya?'

"Ehh?" Myungsoo melotot. "Maksudmu… ITU"

"Komohon…"

"Aiih? Kenapa memohon? Se…sejak kapan aku keberatan soal itu?" Myungsoo menjauh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Salah tingkah dia.

.

Lee Sungjong tahu apa yang membebani pikirannya mengenai tubuhnya itu.

Adalah ia merasa dirinya 'kotor'.

Sedikit aneh dan menjijikkan memang, tetapi itulah yang terjadi. Orang asing malam itu telah menyingkap bajunya, dan melihat tubuhnya setengah telanjang. Meski tak sempat melakukan apapun, tetapi niat buruk tetap saja niat buruk. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya jika Myungsoo terlambat datang. Apalagi mengingat orang itu telah menatapi kulitnya dengan pandangan lapar.

Sungguh menjijikkan.

Pada intinya, tubuh Sungjong merasa bersalah pada Myungsoo. Dan ia ingin menebusnya.

Mengingat memeluk Myungsoo saja sudah membuatnya lega, apalagi jika tidur dengan Myungsoo semalaman dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menyentuh seluruh jengkal tubuhnya, (apalagi hingga berkeringat :p), pasti semua beban itu akan luntur. Begitu pikirnya.

Dan ia akan kembali menjadi milik Myungsoo sepenuhnya.

Jadi, malam ini Lee Sungjong bersiap terhadap Myungsoo.

.

Sayangnya…

Pada malam harinya…

"Nah, karena kau belum menerima hukumanmu, jadi ini akan jadi hukumanmu ya, chagi~?" Ucap Kim Myungsoo sambil menyeringai lapar.

End.

Ini fic-ku setelah sebulan hiatus nulis XD~

 **Now Playing: Back Seat – JYJ.**

Ingat "It Will Suit You Well"?

Itu adalah fanfic paling pertama yang aku tulis dan Rated-nya M (Lemoned )_ !

Jujur saja, kalau sudah berkaitan dengan JYJ, fanfic-fanfic yang ada di kepalaku jadi rated M semua XD hahahahah.

/digebukin Junsu.

Si Sungjong masih polos aje yee minta begituan ke Myung /lol

Aduh, sudahlah, terserah Jongie :3 (terserah author lah dodol, fic lu juga!)

Aku sudah nonton Bad!

Seminggu lagi Album Reality akan sampai ke rumah ^^


End file.
